Monitoring heart rate levels provides useful health information. A pulse pressure wave sensor provides a non-invasive mechanism for capturing the morphology of the pulse pressure wave which can be used in measuring heart rate, heart rate variability, arterial pressure, pulse wave velocity, and augmentation index. A pulse pressure wave sensor may be incorporated into a wearable device.